


Allegiance

by QuietArtemis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alpha!Percival, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Newt is a Tease, Romance, grindelwald is a creep as always, newt is a kinky virgin, newt is a total flirt, omega!newt, percival is a total sucker for it, percival is kinky period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietArtemis/pseuds/QuietArtemis
Summary: It all starts with an offer. Not a unique offer, but one Percival cannot help but accept, especially when a pretty omega keeps tempting him.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander, VERY one-sided Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 206





	Allegiance

Walking in to his office on a Monday morning to a smell of omega wasn’t unusual. Considering his position, many wizards and witches offered “company” of their eligible omegan family members. It wasn’t uncommon for families to build allegiance on this - they would often have an omega to be unbonded but with slew of children of alphas from other clans. Percival himself had three children born from such unions, all of whom he doted on as much as he could. The blood and allegiance didn’t create a true paternal relationship with them and the children only belonged to the omega and his or her family.

So, no… the scent of omega in their prime wasn’t a unique occurence. This time, however, he saw no other than his friend - Theseus Scamander in a company of an omega who could only be his brother.

The omega was breathtaking and shy, dressed in pale blue robes and gold jewelry that chimed with his every move.

“Good morning, Percy!” Theseus greeted jovially. “I’d like you to meet my brother, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander.”

“Percival Graves, at your service,” Graves bowed elegantly, pressing a gentle kiss to the omega’s knuckles. Newton raised his eyes for the first time to meet his own… and damn, Percival knew he’s a goner.

“I came to you with an offer, dear friend,” Theseus grinned. “Our families are not as close as they used to be. We’re not as close friends as we used to. Ever since that misfortune that befell you last year, it’s hard to reconnect. We don’t want anything bad to happen to you again. Our parents and I agree that we wish to protect you and an allegiance between our families will ensure that. As it happens, my brother also has adventurous streak of his own and gets himself in trouble way too often. Both of you would be protected.”

Graves sighed, sitting in his chair and collecting his thoughts. Grindelwald caused so much chaos and trauma in his life that Percival didn’t even know where to start rebuilding it.

“This is not what allegiances are used for,” he said mildly instead of flat out refusing.

“It’s not but it could be. I heavily researched it along with Newt,” Theseus argued, presenting sizeable pile of notes and offering them to the director. The older wizard looked through them briefly. It seemed they made enough sense for it to be possible.

“You know Newton will suffer more consequences than I will. I can smell it in his scent he never had children,” Percival said.

“Please, call me Newt, alpha,” the omega interjected timidly. Graves’ attention turned to demure young man.

“Newt, there are social implications to this act. You will never be able to marry. I will not be able to provide for the child in normal manner. I will, of course, be in their life as much as I can, but it’s not much. From what your brother told me about you before, you like to travel and you enjoy a dangerous adventure. Having a child will clip your wings. I think you’re very beautiful, intelligent omega and I don’t want you to feel pressured into this.” Percival said in gentle, yet firm tone. Theseus sat idly and listened, barely holding back a smirk.

“You’re very kind, alpha,” Newt said, looking up once more and smiling softly. “I finished my book already. I travelled enough for a lifetime and I’m tired of adventures. I still have those of my creatures who can’t be released to the wilds and I think I’d like to open a clinic for magical creatures. A child wouldn’t disrupt my plans. In fact, I think they’d keep me grounded and enjoying family life more.”

“You’re still young. You might yet find a charming alpha to sweep you off your feet. You won’t be able to marry them,” Graves argued.

“Oh. Well, I don’t think any alpha would want me,” the omega said, blushing in shame.

“Rubbish!” Percival frowned. “You’re beautiful, successful and bright. Gentle and caring as well, if your career is any indication. Theseus won’t shut up about you. Many alphas must’ve paid attention to you. You must’ve missed the signals… or your brother chased them off.”

“Oi! I’d never stand between my brother and a potential mate. I only chased away creeps and the like.” Theseus said defensively.

Graves still had mixed feelings about the allegiance. It wasn’t something to be done on a whim, especially if the omega never was pregnant before. It seemed as though Percival was more concerned than the two brothers. On the other hand, Scamander family was known to be hot-headed with Theseus as prime example.

“I want to see the contract by Friday,” Percival said, making Theseus and Newt smile at him. “And you, Newt, use that time to reconsider your options. I want to be sure this is your decision and not just your family’s, even though I love them like my own.”

“Will do,” the younger Scamander said with secretive smile. Graves didn’t yet know what that smile meant.

It was half past six in the morning. Percival was at home in his pajama bottoms and on his way to make some goddamned coffee. Unexpectedly, he heard a doorbell ringing. Confused as to who’d bother him at such unearthly hour, he opened the door.

It was Newt, smiling prettily at him with a basket in his hands.

“Um, hello!” the omega said. “My brother said it’s about time of your breakfast and that you never ate much in the mornings. I decided to bring you some food and coffee, so you can start your day with a good meal.”

“Oh, uhm… Thank you,” Percival stuttered. That was new, he thought to himself as he accepted the basket. “Please, come in.”

Newt grinned and walked inside, leaving his coat and shoes by the door.

“Excuse my state of undress,” Graves said, placing the basket on the kitchen table. “I didn’t expect anyone at this hour. I will dress and be back with you in a moment.”

“Oh, that’s no bother…” the omega purred sweetly, sweeping his gaze over Percival’s body.

If the director wasn’t experienced in all sorts of unusual encounters, he’d be picking his jaw off the floor right now.

“Right, then,” he muttered. If the omega wanted to flirt with him, who was he to refuse? Instead, he used a little magic to bring out the plates for them and moved a chair for Newt to sit on. However, Scamander only took a cushion off of it and knelt on the floor by Percival.

“What are you doing?” Graves asked, openly surprised now. “It’s really okay. America is very relaxed about those sort of traditions.”

“I know,” Newt said lightly, moving a little closer to Percival’s leg. 

The alpha was just about to point out that the young Scamander didn’t mind using a chair just yesterday, but bit his tongue.

He reached out and picked some fresh toasts, boiled eggs and cut vegetables for them.

“Are you not hungry?” Percival asked.

“I am,” the omega purred. A slim finger wandered up and down Graves’ thigh until it hooked on the waistband. Soft, mischievous eyes looked up at the director, asking for approval.

The alpha was too stunned into silence to say anything, so he simply pushed his own chair away from the table, giving Newt more access.

There was a giddy smile on the omega’s lips as he pulled out Percival’s half hard cock.

“I never did this on the real thing. I experimented on toys a lot and read a book or two. I hope I won’t disappoint,” Scamander said before taking Graves’ entire length in one go. Percival groaned loudly, feeling pleasure rush to his dick. The omega’s mouth was excellent - warm and wet. Newt’s tongue teased the sensitive underside and his lips suckled on the tip. Careful fingers massaged his balls. The alpha was lost in the mix of sensations and he knew he wouldn’t last long - it’s been a while since the last time he had sex and Scamander was just incredibly good at it.

Percival was moaning under Newt’s ministrations, tugging the unruly hair as he thrusted his hips. The director’s thought process was limited only to making sure not to choke Newt and scare him. He chased his orgasm which was building up so fast.

“G-... gonna cum,” Graves groaned in a warning, but it seemed to have only spurred Newt on, making him bob his head faster and suck harder. Percival came with a shout, spilling down the omega’s throat. Amazingly, Newt was drinking it up greedily like it’s the most delicious thing he ever had.

The omega pulled away, licking his lips and staring at Percival with his eyes half lidded.

“May I reciprocate?” Graves asked. The Scamander grinned and sat on the table, pulling his skirts all the way up. “Oh, no underwear? You little tart…”

“I like to plan ahead,” Newt chuckled, spreading his legs wide and revealing small cock and a wet cunt. “No touching until I say so.”

The director could only nod and watch as the omega was playing with himself. Slim fingers of Newt’s left hand wrapped around tiny dick while his right hand’s played with that slick hole. Percival couldn’t look away as the omega teased himself endlessly, moaning and whimpering. If the alpha could get hard again, he definitely would. 

He watched Newt finger himself with three digits while jerking himself simultaneously, committing every second to memory.

“Your tongue, alpha…. Please…” the omega begged breathlessly and Percival was most definitely not going to refuse. He pulled Newt’s hand away from that pretty cunt and licked the sensitive flesh, making Scamander whine loudly. Since the omega gave him his best before, Graves would do the same, brushing his tongue up between the rosy lips. Gently spreading Newt open, he shallowly fucked the omega with his tongue, driving the other insane. Scamander came, gushing all over Percival’s face.

The alpha pulled away, smirking at the younger man who looked positively wrecked.

“That was the best breakfast I ever had,” Graves grinned, chuckling as Newt blushed fiercely.

Newt came over the next day, at half past six sharp, carrying another basket full of homemade food. This time, he didn’t offer himself to Percival, acting mostly normal. 

Mostly, except for that tiniest, wicked grin to which Graves started paying attention.

They ate together, talking about their respective jobs, of dreams and the future they planned for themselves. It was a very pleasant conversation, almost as satisfying as their fling the day before.

The day passed slowly after they parted. Pushing papers was hardly world’s most interesting activity but it had to be done. Newt was hanging around MACUSA, but mostly spent time with the Goldstein sisters and his brother, visiting Graves’ office twice and both times with a coffee and a snack. 

On his way home, he heard the Goldstein sisters and the Scamanders talking by the exit. Percival was way too tired for socializing so he only waved his hand goodbye.

It seemed, Newt had other ideas.

“Thee, I’ll probably be back home late. Bye!” the omega said and rushed to Percival, catching up with him easily. “Hi!”

“Hello, Newt,” the director grinned, amused, leading them out of the building. “Something I can do for you?”

“Oh, yes! Well, I’d like to go shopping tomorrow… I need some new robes and perhaps some new underwear too. Would you mind going with me?” the omega asked sweetly.

I am so damned whipped already, Percival thought to himself.

“Of course. I’ll leave work earlier tomorrow and we can go. Around two would be okay?” he asked.

“Perfect!” Newt replied with a sunny smile. “Thank you.”

“I think I owe you. You got up so early in the morning, just to bring me breakfast. And today, you brought me more coffee and lunch during work time,” the alpha smiled. “A single shopping won’t express my gratitude. May I invite you to dinner?”

“I appreciate it, but I have dinner ready. I hoped to share it with you,” Newt smiled. “I made some delicacies from Japan. I lived there for a while and I thought you might enjoy the food.”

The alpha was surprised. Sounded like young Scamander travelled more places than Theseus mentioned in his stories. The idea of japanese cuisine intrigued him enough to give a nod.

“Very well. Let’s go to your place then.”

“Oh, I think yours will be better. Theseus is tired after today’s meetings with MACUSA officials. Don’t want to bother him. I have most food pre-prepared and ready in my suitcase.”

Percival took note of that too innocent smile on Newt’s lips as he apparated the both of them to his house.

Newt looked adorable in his apron. The apron itself was unremarkable - dusty pink with a little frills, but not much else going on. There was no reason for it to make the omega look even more attractive but it did. Percival was banned from the kitchen counter and could only watch.

It was so arousing to see a beautiful, unmated omega cooking for him like his little wife. Graves escaped into his fantasy world while never taking his eyes off the magizoologist, drinking in every graceful movement. In his head, he pictured Newt with a rounded, pregnancy belly and a scent changed, mixed with Percival’s own. He imagined fucking Scamander right there against the counter or on the table and then eating him out like a finest meal. He imagined giving in to his possessive streak and the omega giggling and teasing him for it.

“Dinner’s ready,” Newt smiled, carrying a tray with various plates and bowls with lids on them. The set looked expensive and that alone made Percival felt like a royalty.

“I don’t even know what’s there but looks impressive already.” Graves praised, earning another grin from the omega.

“Oh, just you wait,” Scamander said mysteriously, placing an array of small dishes in front of him and taking off the lids. Newt himself chose to eat on the floor by Percival.

Portions were small, but done so precisely it made alpha feel bad for ruining the work. He took first bite and felt taste explode on his tongue. The whole, five-course meal was amazing, each course including different dishes. It was wide arrangement of vegetables, fish, meat, mushrooms and rice. 

“Oh, my God! This is so delicious!” Percival praised. “Never liked seafood, but damn… You just convinced me!”

Newt laughed at that, picking dainty pieces of his food with chopsticks. Percival was allowed to use western cutlery, but he did try his best to learn, much to the omega’s amusement. He did got a hang of it, eventually.

They ended their meal with some matcha ice cream which Graves took enormous liking to.

“You must’ve put so much work into preparing all this,” Percival said, sounding as swept away as he felt. “Just… why? You barely know me. I already agreed to the allegiance. You have nothing more to win here.”

Scamander was silent for a moment and waved his wand to float the empty dishes away. Then, he looked up at Graves and rested his cheek on muscular thigh.

“Don’t want to show all my cards before game’s over,” the omega smirked. “I think you should realize you have more to offer than favors or protection. You’re more than your job or even your magic.”

The alpha was unsure what to say to that, so he remained silent, staring at Newt.

“I hate whoever made you think people keep you around only to use you,” Scamander said with a level of passion that surprised Percival.

“And you’re not using me? Or planning to?” Graves asked with resignation in his voice of someone who heard the same line too many times to believe it.

Newt didn’t grace that with an answer. Instead, he caressed Percival’s inner thigh all the way up to the alpha’s crotch. Graves was still semi-hard from the fantasies previously occupying his mind.

“I want to serve you,” the omega said heatedly, in low, inviting purr.

The alpha found himself reluctant to pull away. The pretty thing at his feet, so bold and so wanton, massaged his cock through trousers. Graves watched those long, thin fingers open his pants and pull his dick out. Percival was so hard already, making Newt lick his lips and blush.

Gentle hand wrapped around the alpha’s cock in loose grip and palmed the sensitive flesh until Percival was leaking pre-cum. Graves was moaning when the butterfly touch finally became more solid and Newt fisted his cock properly. The alpha moved his hips matching rhythm the omega set. He was a slave to Newt’s hands, willingly giving himself to pleasure they brought. With half lidded eyes, Percival watched Scamander who looked at him with want matching his own. Omega’s free hand sneaked under the skirt of Newt’s robe to play with the slick cunt, now in Percival’s view.

“You bloody tease… Just you wait until I have my way with you. You won’t leave my bedroom for a week,” Percival promised with a growl. Newt whined as he came, shivering and gushing all over the floor.

“Mm… Cum for me, alpha,” Scamander purred sweetly, moving his fist around Graves’ cock fast. It was all Percival needed and orgasmed all over the omega’s hand.

Newt, the utter bastard, licked the alpha’s cum with gusto. If the director didn’t cum just now, he’d get hard again. In return for being a tease, Percival licked the slick off the omega’s other hand, making Scamander blush.

“Thank you for dinner,” Graves purred. Newt stuttered something incoherent, all red in the face under the alpha’s piercing gaze.

“I need to go home. Theseus will worry,” Scamander sighed, a little sadly. “See you tomorrow.”

Percival walked Newt to the door and went to sleep. All night, he had most scandalous dreams about a certain omega.

The next day, the two of them met at Newt’s place and went shopping from there. Graves knew some good omega shops from his previous dates. Scamander looked genuinely excited and happy, watching the city around them with fascination and blabbing away about everything. Percival listened, amused and a little swept away by starry-eyed omega in front of him.

“Oh, this shop looks nice!” Newt said, pointing at the shop window. The mannequins displayed simple, flowy robes. Percival had no doubt the fabrics were expensive just by the look of them. They walked in, immediately greeted by the staff.

“Good afternoon!” a male omega greeted. “My name is Andrew. How can we help you today?”

“Oh, I need to update my wardrobe a little bit,” Newt explained with a shy grin. “I prefer simple cuts and soft fabrics. No flashy colors. Don’t like feeling like a peacock.”

Andrew chuckled.

“Oh, I can understand that,” the other omega said, which sounded honest enough. “Follow me. Let’s get you some nice clothes.” Andrew added before addressing Percival. “You can rest on the couch over there, sir. Would you like coffee or tea? Emily can bring you some.”

“Coffee for me, please,” Graves nodded and sat where Andrew pointed. If the excitement between the two omegas was anything to go by, Percival expected this to be a long visit.

The alpha didn’t see all the outfits Newt tried on, but the ones he did see looked very flattering. Scamander looked gorgeous in fitted outfits and earthy colors. The omega really didn’t need much to enhance his beauty. The clothes were classy and tasteful, speaking for themselves in expert cuts and expensive fabrics. 

It was one robe that caught Percival’s attention. A dark blue flowy evening robe, revealing pale neck and collarbone. The fabric clung tightly to his lithe body in just the right way, tempting and luring in any alpha who’d look. Graves almost dropped his cup, feeling his brain shutting down for a minute.

“Sweet Morgana, you’re stunning,” the alpha whispered, making Newt blush fiercely. “I loved all the other outfits but if you don’t buy this dress, I refuse to talk to you ever again. It looks like it was custom made for you. Gods above, I’d take you to a ball today if only to show you off in it.”

The omega chuckled, shyly peeking at Percival.

“Oh, it seems I have no choice then,” Newt said, turning around to redress. It was only then when Graves saw extremely low cut back of the robe. So much of the omega’s pale, freckled skin was revealed to him, making Percival want to kiss it all over.

Scamander paid for everything himself except the blue dress. Graves personally paid for that one, claiming it was a gift for Newt’s care.

“Tomorrow we seal the arrangement,” the omega said quietly as they reached his and Theseus’ rented rooms.

“I know. Do you want to back off from it?” Percival asked. “You still have a choice.”

“No,” Newt smiled. “You proved to be everything Theseus said you are - kind-hearted and courageous, intelligent and easy to talk to. A true gentleman among alphas. I like you and I’m happy at the thought of having a child with you. I hope they take after you.”

Graves was so surprised and flattered, he didn’t know what to say.

“Thank you, Newt. You’re an amazing person yourself. If our child takes after you, I know they’ll grow out to be as astonishing as their mom.”

The omega giggled, blushing.

“See you tomorrow, alpha,” Newt said and leaned in to kiss Percival’s cheek. Graves felt heat on the side of his face. Before he could say anything, the sneaky omega stole another little kiss from his lips. It was quick, but tender and full of emotion the alpha was too scared to name.

Newt chuckled, looking behind his shoulder at the blushing alpha who was frozen in the spot.

“See you tomorrow,” Percival said, just before Scamander disappeared behind a door.

The next day, Graves was a little nervous. Normally, he didn’t feel that way about the arrangements. He wasn’t even worried for himself, but for Newt who seemed very set on this plan. The omega was so good and so amazing, Percival felt horrible knowing Scamander would never marry because of him. On the other hand, the alpha was too greedy to deny himself breeding Newt. Scamander was so very tempting, Percival just couldn’t resist.

A knock made him snap out of his thoughts. Graves walked to open the door and as he expected, Newt and Theseus waited there.

The omega, that absolute little shit was wearing a blue dress Percival gifted him with, smirking all the while.

“Let’s get this done, shall we?” Theseus asked, looking excited and relaxed as though Percival wasn’t about to fuck his brother.

They read the contract together, all three of them. Percival insisted on it, since he wasn’t sure how privy Newt was to contents of it.

“Looks good to me,” Graves nodded. “Newt?”

“Hm, oh I don’t know… Just one child? I always hoped to have more,” the omega said, making both Percival and Theseus stare at him.

“W-well, um… I guess I can agree to a clause allowing us to have as many little ones as you desire,” Graves conceded. “Theseus?”

“His womb, his choice,” the older Scamander shrugged, changing the contract with a weave of his wand.

“One more thing,” Newt said. “I want to have children only with Percival, no one else. I want no other alphas touching me, ever.”

“Oh, Newt…” Percival whispered. 

“We don’t need that in writing. I hear you, brother, and I won’t ask you to meet anyone else,” Theseus said.

“What if you will?”

“Then I’m sure you’ll come up with some clever way to get back at me,” the older Scamander chuckled. “The decision to enter an arrangement or not, always belongs to you. There are some friends I’d like to introduce to you, but if you don’t want to, then I respect that.”

Percival felt something hot and ugly coil in his chest at the idea of Newt sleeping with other alphas. He knew the omega didn’t wanted it, at least now, but the mental image made him angry, even if the idea of slutty omega was somewhat sexy. He knew he’d be too jealous if it happened.

“Both of you sign here,” Theseus said after making his own signature. Newt and Percival signed it as well. The paper glowed for a second and disappeared in thin air. “Excellent. Now, I’ll leave you two to it.”

Before either of them could say anything, Theseus apparated home. They were alone now and Percival could feel Newt’s heated gaze on his skin.

The omega pulled a small vial out of his pocket. Graves immediately recognized the vibrant pink potion - it was supposed to start Newt’s heat. Percival gave the other wizard a curious look, but the younger Scamander replied only with a mischievous smile.

Graves uncorked the potion and brought the bottle to Newt’s lips. The omega drank it greedily, moaning. Somehow, a pink drop stained Percival’s fingers. Scamander licked it off, making Graves’ breath hitch.

Neither of them was sure who started it, but they were kissing. Newt sat in Percival’s lap, grinding down on the director’s cock and awaking arousal in both of them. Graves’ hand sneaked under the skirts and teased Newt’s soft, warm skin, making the omega shiver. The scent of omega’s heat was getting stronger by a second, stealing all conscious thought from Percival.

“You little tart. You were throwing yourself at me from the moment you saw me,” Graves said in low alpha purr, giving Newt a sound smack on the butt. The omega yelped, but Percival could smell the scent of arousal getting stronger.

Graves reached under the skirt and found no underwear except for the stockings and garter belt. He brushed his fingers over small cock and soaked cunt, making Newt whimper.

“No panties? You’re such a whore, Newt…” he chuckled and the omega buckled against his fingers. “Ah, ah! Patience.”

Percival opened his pants and pulled out his cock. He was so hard already… Scamander moaned at the sight of the alpha dick, licking his lips and salivating.

“Want it?” Graves asked and Newt nodded eagerly. “Then earn it.” he said, pushing Scamander off his laps and down to his knees. The omega didn’t leave him waiting and licked Percival’s cock like a lolly. The alpha groaned, buckling against Newt’s face. 

“Suck it,” he commanded and the magizoologist obeyed without question. The omega looked up at him with dazed, half-lidded eyes and swallowed the entire length of his cock. Percival moaned, feeling hot, wet mouth taking him whole. In his lust, he didn’t exactly ask for permission and fucked Newt’s throat as he pleased, grabbing tightly Scamander’s hair. The omega seemed perfectly fine with it, whimpering and humping Percival’s shoe. Pretty tears adorned Scamander’s face like diamonds.

“Dirty slut,” Percival smiled, making Newt blush. “You’re not allowed to cum until I’m balls deep inside your cunt. Understood?”

The omega sent him pleading look, since it was all he could do with his mouth full, but obeyed. He was still humping against Graves’ leg, making sure he won’t cum until he’s allowed.

Percival could feel he’s close. He closed his eyes, moaning, and feeling unmistakable tension in his body. He didn’t warn Newt of that, because the omega knew it was coming anyways as beginnings of knot pressed against his lips. Graves only gave the other a look, but since Scamander wasn’t pulling away, he shoved his knot into Newt’s mouth and came down that throat. The omega gasped, panicked for a moment before collecting himself and swallowing down the alpha’s semen.

“Such a good cum dump,” Percival purred, wiping off tears and saliva off the magizoologist’s face. “Is it good? Tasty?”

Newt nodded, nuzzling against Graves’ pelvis almost lovingly. The gesture was oddly touching. Percival brushed the unruly locks of hair to relax the omega. It worked, because Scamander all but melted into it, still obediently swallowing cum until the knot faded.

The knot faded soon. It was only first one of their mating, so this one wouldn’t last long. Percival pulled out gently, petting Newt’s head continuously.

“All good?” Graves asked quietly. The omega nodded, nuzzling against Percival’s palm like a needy pet.

“Such a sweet little kitten. So good to me…” Percival praised, making Newt feel visibly proud. “On the bed with you, kitten. But first, I want you to disrobe for me. Slowly. Make a nice little show, won’t you?”

Newt’s eyes widened in surprise and lust. He nodded and stood up. Pale hands ghosted over little fastenings holding the robe in place, undoing them one by one and revealing more of his body to the handsome alpha. Percival watched him like a hungry predator, ready to pounce. Warm, dark brown eyes looked almost pitch black in lust. 

Scamander felt a swell of pride, knowing how much power he held over the alpha. Graves looked so handsome like this - a primal instinct was overtaking reason fast and Newt was never able to resist a beast.

Dark blue fabric fell to the ground, leaving Newt almost bare except skimpy underwear and no panties. He felt even more naked since Percival was still dressed and he wasn’t.

Before Newt could do or say anything, Graves walked up to him and kissed him senseless. The magizoologist whimpered into the hungry kiss, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s strong body. Percival’s arms held him firmly, making him the safest he’s ever been.

“Mm… alpha…” he whined, feeling slick gushing out of his cunt. Newt was so wet and ready… He couldn’t wait to feel Percival’s cock filling him up. He was made to wait long enough.

“Impatient little slut,” Graves growled and carried Newt to his bedroom like the omega weighted nothing. Scamander was swooning over his alpha’s strength, imagining how hard the other could fuck him.

Percival laid Newt on the mattress like a delicate china doll and kissed every inch of the pale body beneath him. The omega whimpered and squirmed, wanting the kisses but also wanting to be fucked already. Graves was taking his time, though, mercilessly teasing and taunting him.

“Please, alpha…” Newt whined, buckling his hips up while Percival was kissing his way down the magizoologist’s belly.

“You were playing your little games with me this entire week. It’s my turn now,” Graves grinned, making the omega whine again.

All of a sudden, Newt felt something warm and wet pressing against his cunt. Percival was licking his slick like it’s a treat, while poor omega was fighting all of his instinct not to cum. It was so difficult not to - Graves looked downright sinful with his face between his thighs and face glistening with slick.

“I’m gonna cum, Percy…” Newt warned, and just like that Percival stopped his ministrations. The magizoologist cried out in frustration, almost reaching his orgasm. Pretty tears stained his cheeks, making the alpha chuckle. Graves spelled his clothes off his body and crawled over the magizoologist.

“There, there, kitten…” Graves whispered, petting Newt’s cheek. “I’m gonna breed you up right now.”

The alpha spread Newt’s legs apart and nestled between them. His cock was hard and hot again, ready to fuck this perfect creature in his bed. He pressed the head against hot, slick hole in crude resemblance of a kiss and pushed all the way in. Newt was so wet it was easy to do, even though it was tight fit.

“Mm… so good,” Scamander moaned, wrapping his legs tightly around Percival’s waist. “Fuck me, alpha.”

Percival didn’t need to be told twice. He moved his hips slowly at first,allowing them both to adjust. Newt blushed at the filthy, wet sound they made but it was also so arousing. Before he could address it, Graves shut him up with a kiss.

Percival’s rhythm quickened and his thrusts became deeper and more brutal. Not that Newt complained at all. In fact, he loved it so much, he spread his legs as far as possible, to get the alpha’s cock as deep as possible. He could feel it brush against his cervix each time, sending a wave of pleasure over his body.

Percival, meanwhile, was in a zone of his own, focused only on fucking and nothing else. Newt fit around him like a glove, so tight and wet. He loved how the magizoologist could take his entire cock with ease. He needed to breed this omega, here and now. Newt’s sweet heat scent was meddling with his mind like a drug. 

“Mm… gonna knot you now,” Percival growled and that was all the warning Newt got. They both could feel Graves’ knot swelling again. Percival thrusted his hips until he almost couldn’t anymore and then pushed his knot all the way in, making Newt cry out in pleasure. With the tip of his cock pressed against Newt’s cervix and knot settled inside, Percival pumped Newt full of cum. The omega howled at the sensation, brought over the edge. Graves could feel Newt’s inner muscle flutter around his cock, like his body was sucking his cock and cum in. The alpha growled, spurting even more semen inside Newt’s womb.

“Naughty pet… So eager to be a mama to our litter, aren’t ya?” he teased, making Newt whine.

“Yes! Yes, I am! I want to carry your babies!” the omega cried out, clutching on Percival with arms and legs. “I’m sure you knocked me up, alpha…”

“I think so too…” Percival chuckled. “Let’s make absolutely sure, though.”

They did. Percival and Newt spent almost entire week fucking on every surface of Graves’ home thrice over at least. Theseus has gotten worried and sent a very polite note, reminding them both of their duties. Alas, it was hard to say goodbye. Newt and Percival grew so attracted to one another, they could hardly keep their hands off each other’s bodies.

Eventually, Saturday evening rolled around. In the morning, the Scamanders would be on the ship home.

“Is it bad I want to stay with you?” Newt asked, as the both of them lied next to each other in bed after another round of sex.

“No. Though, it might be pre-bond feeling. Once you go back home, you’ll feel back to normal again,” Percival said, drawing idle patterns on Newt’s back.

“What if I won’t? What if I truly want to stay with you?” the omega pressed, sounding a little sad and very distressed.

“Then you can come here anytime you want. My door is always open to you,” Graves smiled, kissing Newt’s cheek.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

A year later, they didn’t have the chance to meet up. Percival assumed Newt’s desire to stay at his side dwindled long ago and didn't push the subject. They kept in touch, however - Newt would update him on the pregnancy and then on the babies’ growth. The omega gave birth to two beautiful twins, Jasper and Jane, who looked like a perfect combo of their parents. 

Percival fell in love with them as soon as he saw them via firecall.

Deep inside, Graves wished things were different. He never stopped thinking about Newt and how perfect it felt when they were together. However, it was clear the omega didn’t look for marriage when the Scamander brothers approached him about the pact. All Percival could do was enjoying what he had and not ask for more. If the omega wished it, he could cut contact and Graves couldn’t do a thing about it.

Seraphina noticed change in his mood and nagged him constantly about going out more and finding a match. Marriage would be good for him, she said, and he didn’t necessarily disagree. He went for a few dates with people she set him up with, but none of them were Newt and he wasn’t interested. Percival didn’t string along any of them, ending things on one date with each of them.

After another one of not-so-successful dates, Percival went home only to find the lights on and someone evidently inside. He pulled his wand out and walked in, carefully.

He heard a baby’s wailing, much to his absolute shock. Not something you’d hear when someone tries to rob your house, was it? Graves walked into the kitchen and saw… Newt. With one baby in his arms and another in carrier on his back. The omega looked worse for wear - skinner, paler and with dark circles under the eyes.

“Newt?” Percival asked, shocked, putting his wand down. “What are you doing here?”

The omega looked up and his eyes glistened with tears. Newt stood up from his chair and approached Percival for one-armed hug.

“I missed you,” the magizoologist whispered.

“I missed you, too,” Graves confessed. “What are you doing here?”

Newt pulled away, sobbing softly.

“I had nowhere else to go,” the omega cried. “The Ministry… they… they made my father agree to… to… offering me for allegiance with… with Alastor Black. Said he’d be sentenced for treason if he disagrees. So I escaped. The idea of touching this horrible man is repulsive. I’d rather die.”

“Does Black know you’re the omega being offered?” Percival asked.

“I… I don’t think so? No? I’m not sure… I wasn’t in the party talking to him,” Newt explained, shrinking into himself and idly petting Jasper’s little head.

“I will protect you. All of you. You have my word,” Graves swore. “However, I can’t do this officially and can’t hire my aurors. You’re, technically, your family’s omega and if they demand your return, Seraphina will be forced to send you back.”

“Is there nothing to be done? Can’t I ask for asylum?” Newt asked.

“No,” Percival shook his head. “Undesirable mating isn’t enough. You’d have to prove you’re in immediate danger and so far, you’ve got no proof. Alastor Black didn’t threaten you, didn’t even meet you. Your family’s decision to meet him, although disgusting, isn’t enough to prove abuse. Unless, you have something?”

Newt shook his head, looking even more miserable.

“If you were my bondmate, he’d never be able to touch you,” Percival offered, flinching. He didn’t mean to use the situation to his advantage. “I mean, this is a bad situation. We’d be only officially bonded and act like we are in front of others, but I’d never make you do anything you didn’t want. Not in public, not behind closed doors.”

“I know,” Newt whispered, smiling faintly. “I hoped you’d offer. I didn’t want to impose more than I already did. I was… greedy. The pact with you was my idea. I didn’t dare to hope you’d like me, so I asked to be a mother to your children. It was selfish of me.”

“If you offered marriage, I’d have said yes,” Percival said, caressing Newt’s cheek with his fingertips. “I liked you from the moment I saw you.”

“Let’s do it now,” the omega smiled. He transformed a chair into a crib for the twins and bespelled it so the children would sleep peacefully, undisturbed. Newt tucked the babies in and walked over to Percival, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck.

“They’re beautiful. You gave me a wonderful gift, darling,” Percival cooed and kissed Newt’s smiling lips. He smooched and nipped the omega’s skin all the way down to the graceful neck. He kissed and teased the bonding gland, making Newt whimper and shiver in his arms. Percival felt a little sweetness on his tongue and knew the omega was ready.

He bit the gland, breaking the skin. Newt moaned loudly, holding onto him while Graves’ mouth was filled with mix of blood and bonding hormones. He drank it up without complaint and licked the spot until it stopped bleeding.

“Your turn,” Percival said, presenting his neck to the omega. Newt all but latched onto his flesh like a little vampire. Graves would’ve laughed if he wasn’t moaning. Hormones buzzed in his bloodstream. Their mixed scents filled the air. Newt’s warm body pressed against his made him want to fuck and claim.

So he did exactly that. He pushed Newt on the kitchen table, ripping the clothes off them both. Newt was wet and mewling softly, pushing his hips against Percival’s own. Graves fingered the wet entrance of the omega’s cunt, opening it up for his cock. He wanted Newt nice and loose so he wouldn’t hurt his pretty, little bondmate.

“Please, alpha, my alpha, fuck me,” Newt begged. How could Percival refuse such cute plea? He pulled his fingers out and shoved his cock in. The omega was tighter than he remembered. “Move! Move! Move!”

Graves obediently thrusted his hips, fast and hard, making the omega moan and cry out his name. He kissed the soft lips and marked the pale skin, claiming every little bit of Newt’s body, fucking the omega. Percival was almost brutal in his possessiveness but Newt seemed to love it and begged for more.

The omega didn’t last long, coming hard around Percival’s cock. Graves felt Newt tighten and flutter around his cock, spurring him on. The alpha himself didn’t need much after that, chasing his own orgasm until he came deep inside Newt, releasing his load in heavy waves.

“Wouldn’t that be something if I bred you up again?” Percival purred darkly in the omega’s ear, making the other shiver.

“Why won’t you make sure?” Newt asked with a coy smirk.

Enough to say, Graves was up for the challenge.

They spent the next day together in bed, cuddling and kissing, and taking care of the children in turns. Percival felt like a true father for the first time and Newt was smiling, watching him play with Jane and Jasper.

This was their new reality from now on until the end of their lives.

Their peaceful day was interrupted by someone rapping on the door. Percival groaned and dressed to check who was it.

Theseus and his father stood at his doorstep, neither looking particularly happy.

“Where’s my son?” demanded the Scamander patriarch, angrily staring at Percival’s fresh bonding mark.

“You mean my bondmate?” Graves asked coldly. “Out of your reach. And out of Black’s or whoever-else-you-offered-him-to’s reach.”

“You son of a bitch! You doomed us! You doomed us all!” the oldest Scamander cried out. “Grindelwald should’ve killed you…”

“Ain’t that a shame?” Percival snarked. “Anyways, we’re done here. Newt is mine and I’m not gonna share him with anyone. Good day to you. As for you, Theseus… I expected better from you.”

Theseus had a haunted look about him, but looked also relieved his brother is safe.

Percival closed the door on them. He heard Francis Scamander cuss him out for a while longer while Theseus tried to calm him down. They were gone with a sound of apparition.

“Everything okay?” Newt asked, worriedly.

“For now,” Percival nodded. “We need to arm up in case Black or one of his lackeys comes.”

The omega made unhappy face at it. He didn’t like confrontation. He didn’t like to know Percival and their children would be in danger. The Blacks were old pureblood family, known for using dark magic and befriending dangerous people for money and power. They were ruthless and cruel. Newt wouldn’t be surprised if they were Grindelwald’s supporters.

The omega’s stomach turned at the thought and he made pained, scared whine.

“What is it, darling?” Percival asked, concerned. Large, warm hands framed Newt’s face, making the omega melt into the touch.

“I’m sorry I put you in danger. We all know what kind of family the Blacks are and I dread to think what will they do now,” Newt whispered. His alpha brushed away a tear that escaped his eye.

“Everything will be well,” Percival smiled and kissed his omega sweetly. “I think I know where your mind ventured to. They are… infamous here too. Their ways did give me a pause previously, but I found no connection between them and Grindelwald. Let’s not jump to conclusions, no matter what.”

The omega seemed to accept that and relaxed. They both knew there would be trouble, but what scale of it, time would only tell. Unfortunately, the newly bonded pair didn’t have to wait too long. Only two weeks after their unexpected bonding, they had an unwanted visitor at their door.

One sunny Sunday morning when ate breakfast in the kitchen, they heard polite knock on the door. Newt and Percival stared at one another for a moment before Percival went to open the door.

Upon opening, he met his worst nightmare.

“Hello, Percy,” Grindelwald smirked. “May I come in?”

Graves froze in the doorframe. He reached to grab his wand, but Grindelwald was already aiming his at his head.

“Percy, who is-...?” Newt asked and also froze in fear. The dark wizard glared at him, clearly recognizing his face.

“So, it is you. One of my friends was greatly disappointed he didn’t get to fuck you and asked me to retrieve you,” Grindelwald explained. “You’ll do well if you come with me without a fuss.”

While Grindelwald was distracted, Percival punched him in the gut, hard, making the dark lord stumble.

“Newt! Take the kids and run!” Graves screamed. Newt clearly didn’t want to, but he didn’t want to risk their children’s lives. He ran over to the crib and apparated away with his kids to the safe place he could think of - Goldststeins’ flat.

Newt managed to escape but the same couldn’t be said about Percival who tried to summon his wand to no avail.

“Bad move, Percy. I’m very disappointed,” Grindelwald snarled. “Crucio!”

Graves howled in excruciating pain. Grindelwald was throwing a curse after curse at him, breaking his bones, cutting the skin and burning his body. Percival had no idea how much time passed, but it felt like ages. He passed out eventually, when even the spells couldn’t keep him awake. Every atom of his body felt ripped apart, and his body hurt even when he was passed out.

Meanwhile, Grindelwald took the opportunity to take him with him.

Waking up was unpleasant. Percival blinked, realizing he’s in poorly lit bedroom, tied to a bed. He was dressed, thankfully, but he felt terribly vulnerable and he imagined it’s all a power element in Grindelwald’s game.

The dark wizard sat by the desk, scribbling something on a parchment.

“You give me so much trouble, Percy,” Grindelwald tutted, putting his quill away and approaching Graves. “What shall I do with you? Naughty pets like you deserve punishment. I told you that you belong to me. Just because they liberated you before it doesn’t mean you’re a free man. You’re mine, Percy.”

Percival felt cold shiver run down his spine. He learned the first time he was captured not to talk back. It gained him nothing but more pain.

“At least you’re behaving now,” Grindelwald smirked. “Perhaps, if you’re really good, I will be merciful for you.”

Graves didn’t believe that for a second. The dark wizard pulled out a silver knife and drew a line along Percival’s torso, cutting the shirt open and breaking the skin underneath.

“We’re going to have so much time together. Just like the old times,” Grindelwald chuckled.

Percival’s screams of agony echoed the man’s cruel laughter.

  
  


Newt managed to apparate just outside Goldstein sisters’ house. He looked around in panic and quickly made his way upstairs and banged on the door. Queenie was the one to open it, looking just as scared as he felt.

“Oh, sweetie! Come in, come in quickly,” she said, pulling him in. “Don’t worry, he didn’t send anyone after you. No one knows you’re here.”

Yet.

Newt held his babies to his chest and suddenly, now that he was safe, he realized that Percival wasn’t. His mate was once again in that madman’s hands and maybe even dead.

The magizoologist burst into tears, sobbing loudly. His children saw their mommy upset and started crying too.

Queenie gently pried the children from his arms, shushing them and lulling the twins to sleep. Tina chose this moment to arrive, looking frantic and startled.

“Newt? Why are you here? What’s going on?” she asked. Older Goldstein really hoped it wasn’t Percival’s fault or Newt’s family’s.

“Oh, Tina, really? You know Percival Graves is a good, honorable man! He’d never hurt Newt,” Queenie admonished, reading her sister’s thoughts.

Tina looked sheepish but comforted.

“He has Percy! H-he… came to our door like… like a normal person would. Knocked on the door. Percy opened and it… it was him! Percy attacked him and let me escape with the children. Oh, God, I left him there! I left him there! I need to go back!”

“Who attacked?” Tina asked. “And you’re not going anywhere! Not right now. You need to calm down, take care of the kids while I call for aurors and we investigate.”

“Grindelwald. It was Grindelwald,” Newt whispered. A silence filled the room. All of them were scared.

“I’m calling the aurors right now. I’ll investigate the house. Queenie, keep Newt and the children safe.”

Percival woke up to pure agony. His every fibre was aching so hard like someone was tearing him apart. He slowly opened his eyes, but…

...he couldn’t see.

Has Grindelwald blinded him? Gouged his eyes out? Poured acid on his face? The madman could have done anything. Percival writhed in his binds, panicked and hyperventilating.

There was a click and bright lights lit up the room, making Graves flinch.

“Didn’t know you were nyctophobic, dear director,” Grindelwald purred with wicked smile on his face. He prowled towards Percival like a cat toward his pray. His hot fingers touched Graves’ cheek, making it burn. “Perhaps, I should plunge you into darkness then. Take your pretty eyes from you so you can never know what I do to you and when…”

Percival felt cold grip of fear clench his heart in a fist.

“...but that would take half the fun away, wouldn’t it?” Gellert asked, cheerfully. “I like you to know exactly what I’m gonna do to you. I want to see the fear in your eyes when you look at me and pray I change my mind. Besides, your eyes are such a feature. You’re a stunning man, Percival Graves, and I wouldn’t want to damage your body in ways that would make it ugly.”

Grindelwald’s hand caressed his neck in mockery of a lover’s touch.

Percival, scared and unmoving, chose not to be provoked.

“You will be mine,” Grindelwald promised, leaning so close their lips almost touched. “You will always be mine. You can pick up as many omegas as you want, but in the end, you belong to me.”

Graves couldn’t do anything, paralyzed with a spell and bound to the bed, while Grindelwald climbed in his lap.

“I think it’s time to make you remember where your place is, darling.”

Newt paced around the room. The children were sleeping but seemed uneasy. The omega thought it might be because they miss their father. He missed Percy, too. Immensely. And worried how it’s possible they might not see him ever again.

“Positive thinking, Newt,” he mumbled to himself. “Worrying only makes you suffer twice. They will find Percy. I’m sure of it. I’m sure. It’s just a matter of hours, maybe days until they do.”

Alas, no matter how many lies Newt told himself, Percival was not found. Days passed and turned into weeks. He was going insane with worry and stress. Jane and Jasper were angels, really, but really fussy. Newt discovered that a way to help them calm down was to show them pictures of their father.

His heart almost broke when they gave the picture baby kisses all over it.

“Daddy loves you, darlings,” he hushed, lulling them to sleep. “He’ll come back soon. Auntie Tina and Madam Picquery are working very hard to make it happen.”

Just as he finished the sentence, he saw Queenie perking up like she always did when she found out something through her legilimency. A second later, Tina rushed in, sweaty but with eyes bright and full of excitement and hope.

“I think we’ve found them. They’re in Austria. I already ordered a transport to our embassy there.” she announced. Queenie squealed with happiness, but Newt was reluctant to celebrate yet.

“I want to go with you,” Newt said with such determination and anger that neither one of the sisters dared to stop him. “Queenie? Would you mind to care for the twins while I’m away?”

“Newt, it’ll be dangerous. Percival wouldn’t want you to put yourself at risk. At least one of the parents should be safe for Jane and Jasper’s sakes,” she whispered. “I will do it if you want me to, but know that I disapprove of it.”

Tina didn’t know what to say, but the look on her face expressed her thoughts explicitly.

“I have a bone to pick with Grindelwald,” Newt muttered darkly, walking out of the flat and going to MACUSA with more confidence and determination than he had his entire life.

Seraphina Picquery didn’t even look surprised to see him there and allowed him to go.

The travel was fast and unpleasant as it always was. The omega followed Tina and other aurors out of the embassy and then out of the city. They hired muggle cars to transport them to their destination, wanting to not alert Grindelwald they’re close.

“When we go inside, please for the love of God, don’t do anything stupid, Newt,” Goldstein instructed with no small measure of exasperation. “Obey the commands, Newt. We’re all putting ourselves in grave danger, so let’s keep our chances the best we can. No running off and no disobedience or I will personally prosecute you if unnecessary harm comes to you or anyone else in the group. Got it?”

Newt nodded, already focusing on the task at hand. He’d much rather do this alone on his own terms, but he knew Tina was right. Only as united front they had any chance against Grindelwald. He would be a teamplayer, just this once.

The main gate to the small castle Grindelwald occupied was guarded by two wizards, but American aurors had no trouble quietly and efficiently knocking them out. The path from there on out was much tougher one. Grindelwald was plenty paranoid, it seemed, since every inch of the castle was patrolled. There were traps and secret spells built in to protect the place from unwelcome guests. 

Newt was really impatient. They were so tantalizingly close, but the traps slowed them down significantly. Tina’s team was doing their best, but the magizoologist wanted to see his mate right then and there.

From somewhere above them, a soul-piercing scream rang out, making all of them turn their heads. 

Newt recognized that voice. It was Percival’s.

Without much time to lose, the aurors busted through the traps, alerting Grindelwald’s guards. Soon they were surrounded and had to clear their way to get to the staircase.

“Run, Newt! Get Graves out!” Tina shouted, bravely defying the attacks. Newt nodded and rushed to rescue his alpha.

He found him in one of the bedrooms, with Grindelwald above him with wand out.

“Oh, look at that, Percy! Your bitch found you,” the dark wizard said. His faced grimaced into an ugly smirk. “I’ll allow you to say goodbyes since you were so good to me. Wonderful fuck amongst other things.”

“N-Newt, run,” Percival gasped out through the pain. The omega could only stare at his lover, bound and helpless. He saw Graves from various wounds and his face had sick, ashy tone to it.

Not good. He had to quick things up.

“Leave him alone, you sick bastard,” Newt growled, pulling his own wand out. Omegas were perceived as meek and soft, because they wouldn’t pick fights with other people. Not usually. If you threatened omega’s family, however?

You were in for a lot of trouble.

Grindelwald didn’t seem to care at all. He walked away from the bed to face Newt.

“He’s mine, you silly thing,” the dark wizard chuckled. “I had him in all sorts of ways, branded every inch of him. His body, mind, soul… They’re all mine. And I don’t share.”

“You cannot have something you never had to begin with,” Newt countered, keeping his anger in check. “Touch him, torment him, brand him… but in the end, he’s his own person. He’ll never be yours.”

“And yet, you aimed to manipulate him into giving himself to you, did you not?” Grindelwald teased. “I kept tabs on this old boy here. You and I are not so different when it comes to one Percival Graves.”

“You’ve got it wrong,” the omega argued. “I offered myself to him. He had every chance to refuse but he wanted me anyways. Legally and morally, he had no reason to take me in or to bond with me. To be each other’s was mutual decision.”

Grindelwald didn’t seem to like that, so he blasted a curse at him. Newt barely managed to shield himself in time. The shield broke when the vile spell hit it.

“You’re so naive, Scamander. Ask him,” Grindelwald chuckled.

Percival chose to be silent, praying Grindelwald would let Newt go.

“I don’t have to,” Newt said fiercely and managed to stun the dark lord who looked at Graves just for a second. The omega didn’t wait a moment and mumbled petrificus spell to immobilize Grindelwald completely. Gellert fell to the ground like a stone statue.

“Newt, you utter madman,” Percival whispered fondly as Newt quickly removed the binds and healed major wounds.

“You’d do the same for me, wouldn’t you?” Scamander asked with soft smile.

“I would. You know damned well I’d go to Hell and back for you,” Percival swore.

“Your aurors are still clearing the way, I hear. We need to get out of here before the spell wears off.”

Newt helped his mate get up and slowly walk towards the door when it flung open.

“We’re good to leave,” Tina announced. Much to her surprise, she saw not only Percival alive but also Grindelwald immobilized on the floor. Feeling particularly furious for kidnapping her boss twice, she gave Grindelwald a solid kick in the ribs. “Fucker. You guys go. Me and my friends will escort this bleached pineapple to nearest jail.”

“Remind me to never make her angry with me,” muttered Newt, making Percival laugh out loud.

The two of them walked among the chaos. Unconscious dark wizards lied around, aurors checked every room and interrogated those were conscious. Most of the furniture was damaged. So were the floors and walls.

It was an odd picture, really.

One of the aurors on the scene offered them a portkey back to MACUSA which they accepted gladly, leaving the mess behind them.

Upon arriving, the President herself ordered Percival to sit still while mediwizards tended to him and took him to nearest hospital. Graves grumbled and complained, but agreed to go.

Only because it was a direct order from his superior and also because his mate was worried.

“Take care of him, Mr Scamander,” Madam Picquery sighed in fond exasperation. 

“I will,” Newt chuckled and went to follow his lover to hospital.

Percival was stuck in the hospital room for two weeks, grumpy about it, even though he knew he went through a lot. His omega was incredibly patient with him, visiting him daily. Unfortunately, the twins needed to stay at home not to contract any diseases.

Graves missed his kids terribly.

“Hello, Percy,” Newt greeted one morning. “How are you? I brought you cinnamon apple pie. Your mom sent it today. She seemed beside herself with worry.”

“I’m fine. Thank her for the pie. Is she and dad okay?” Graves asked, digging in his treat as soon as Newt handed it to him.

“They’re fine. Just worried. Your many brothers and sisters are nearly a constant presence in the house and taking turns to look after their nephew and niece,” Newt smiled. “It’s so strange. Your family looks so cold but they’re such warm and amazing people. I can see where you get it from - the poise, the charm and complete devotion to family.”

“Flatterer,” Percival snorted. “I’m going out tomorrow. Finally.”

“That’s great news!” the omega beamed. “What did the mediwizards say?”

“That I’m physically good and soon should be able to go back to work. I still have some scars and my muscles need to heal a bit more. And, of course, there is some… trauma.”

There was a haunted look on Percival’s face making Newt stare at him with worry. The omega took his mate’s hand and kissed it.

“You went through a lot, Percy. Nobody expects you to return unscathed from the terrible things he did to you,” Newt whispered.

“He did… things,” Graves whispered. “Physically, I’m good. It’s the psyche that might make it difficult for me to be a good mate to you.”

“Is that your way of saying I should find a different alpha?” Newt asked, outraged.

“I’m sure you saw what happens to people like me. You’ve been to war. Grindelwald’s abuse of me changed me in ways I cannot overcome. I have panic attacks, nightmares, anger I can barely control… This last encounter took me back to what it was when I was first found. I feel like any progress I've made since regressed with a snap of his fingers. I look at myself and once again see a monster he’s made of me.”

“Listen to me, Percival Graves,” Scamander said so firmly, it startled the alpha. “You’re not a monster. You’re a victim. You’re the strongest person I know. You’re not alone here and I’m not giving up on you. We’ll help you get better. It’s only been two weeks, my love… Give yourself time, okay? I promise it’s going to be okay.”

Percival looked like he wanted to argue but decided not to. Instead, he tugged at Newt’s clothes, urging him to lean closer and kiss him.

“Now that we have that out of the way, I think I should tell you I’m pregnant again,” Newt grinned. “You really did knock me up then, you awful man.”

“I’m awful? It takes two to tango, my darling omega,” Percival smiled back, looking both smug and happy. He pulled Newt into the bed with him, just to cuddle, since they couldn’t do more at the moment.

“Tomorrow, we’ll celebrate my return home and your pregnancy. Just without my family around, alright?” Graves asked with naughty, little smirk.

Newt laughed, pressing his hips against Percival’s, just to be a tease.

“Oh, you bet we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my favorite fic I wrote so far.


End file.
